Balthazar est amoureux (song fic)
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: Gwen est repartie dans son monde. Elle a laissé à un pyromage perdu un ultime cadeau.


**« Place de la République »**

 _Ceci est clairement un essai, je ne suis pas la plus douée pour écrire des histoires romantiques._

 _Et ceci est ma toute première song fic._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Gwen, et la musique « Place de la République » de Cœur de Pirate, non plus_

 _Enjoy !_

Balthazar avait le cœur horriblement serré.

Ils étaient repartis. Chez eux, dans l'autre monde.

Et il ne _la_ reverrait plus.

Elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour revenir.

Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi elle aurait envie de revenir ?

Il avait tout gâché, encore une fois… Mais cette fois-ci l'erreur était définitive.

Shin s'assit aux côtés du pyromage et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

_Gwen t'a laissé ça, Bob… Elle voulait te le faire écouter juste avant de partir.

L'archer lui tendit un petit appareil que Bob prit délicatement entre ses doigts fins.

Il l'avait déjà vu, Gwen lui avait montré au tout début.

Son « Mp3 » comme elle disait.

Il mit en marche l'objet et mit sur ses oreilles le casque qu'elle avait laissé avec.

Une douce mélodie commença à envahir son esprit.

Et la voix de Gwen lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

 _ **On s'est connus le temps de plaire**_

Aux yeux du pyromage, elle lui avait plus que plu, il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

 __ _ **Aux exigences qu'on s'est créées, mais on s'y perd**_

Oui, cet amour lui avait fait tourner la tête, et la lui faisait toujours tourner…

 __ _ **Tu n'es qu'à quelques kilomètres**_

C'était un doux euphémisme… La distance rongeait le cœur déjà meurtri de ce pauvre Bob.

 __ _ **Et nos cœurs, nos cœurs sont restés dans cette mer**_

 __Oh que oui, enfoncés au plus profond des océans, comme celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

 __ _ **J'ai couru en longeant la Seine**_

 _ **En espérant te retrouver, l'âme sereine**_

L'âme sereine ? Bob l'avait vu cette souffrance qui avait fait briller les yeux verts de Gwen, et c'était toujours de sa faute… De la faute du demi-diable.

 __ _ **J'ai couru sans savoir comment**_

 _ **Ni pourquoi on s'emballe, on ne s'est connus qu'un moment**_

Un moment qui lui avait paru beaucoup trop court… _  
_ _ **  
Et je ne sais plus si tu en vaux la peine**_

 _ **C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine**_

Cette phrase blessa Bob au plus profond de lui. Il avait merdé en allant draguer cette petite serveuse.

Il voulait juste la faire réagir…

 _ **Et quand tu seras à la Porte des Ternes**_

 _ **Ce soir, ne m'oublie pas**_

Oh même si le demi-démon l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu oublier son visage ni son sourire si enchanteur… _ ****_

 _ **Je t'attendrai au moins le temps de dire  
Que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risque  
Un soir qui m'a rendue bien triste  
Un soir, Place de la République**_

Elle l'avait attendu. Oui, mais il n'était jamais venu… Il n'avait pas voulu voir son visage une dernière fois, c'était sa stupide fierté qui l'avait retenu.

Il imaginait que trop bien les larmes de Gwen, mais cette fois c'était _vraiment_ de sa faute. _ ****_

 _ **Et comme tu vois, c'est bien la fin  
Je dois traverser l'océan demain matin **_

Il l'avait vue traverser cet océan dont elle parlait.

Elle ne s'était pas retournée, ne l'avait pas salué. Elle était partie et elle devait le détester…

 _ **De tes bras, je m'arracherai tout doucement  
Et c'est la réalité qui m'attend**_

Oh il aurait tellement voulu la sentir une dernière fois contre lui…

Sa réalité, la réalité où il n'était qu'un simple personnage… Rien de vrai, juste une invention sans âme. _ ****_

 _ **Je sais, ton cœur est habité  
Par une ou d'autres filles qui t'ont marqué **_

Elles ne l'avaient jamais marqué comme Gwen avait marqué son cœur et son esprit…

Il aurait tellement voulu démentir…

 _ **Moi je suis moins forte que les autres  
Mais j'espère tant te manquer, tant me démarquer**_

Au contraire, elle était la plus forte et la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée.

Elle avait frappé son cœur et la douleur était toujours présente.

Jamais il ne l'oublierait… _ ****_

 _ **Et je ne sais plus si tu en vaux la peine  
C'est plutôt dur d'en être certaine  
Et quand tu seras à la Porte des Ternes  
Ce soir, ne m'oublie pas**_

 _ **Je t'attendrai au moins le temps de dire  
Que j'ai voulu prendre le plus grand risque  
Un soir qui m'a rendue bien triste  
Un soir, Place de la République **_

Bob pleurait désormais recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles.

Toujours assis à ses côtés, Shin ne savait pas quoi faire.

Théo et Grunlek étaient figés, silencieux devant la douleur de leur ami.

Une main douce se glissa soudain dans les cheveux bruns du pyromage et celui-ci releva la tête.

La première chose qu'il vit, fut un fin sourire et de longues boucles d'or qui encadraient un visage.

Un visage qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier.

Gwen…

_Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à partir, Bob… lui murmura-t-elle.

Elle colla son front au sien et l'embrassa avec douceur.

Ne croyant pas à son bonheur, les larmes de Bob redoublèrent et il serra la jeune femme contre lui.

Plus jamais il ne la laisserait partir.

Plus jamais.

 _Voilà pour ce test._

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

 _Ça doit vous changer d'un bon vieux Bob-Théo, non, ?_


End file.
